


For the Same Reasons

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Week [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode s03e01: Tattoo, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Oblivious Allison, Oblivious Lydia, POV Allison, Pining Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Allison,’ Lydia huffs out. ‘I love you.’<br/>Allison’s hearts skips a beat, like it does every time Lydia says those three words. Sometimes, she wishes Lydia would stop saying them, because at some point Lydia is going to figure out that when Allison says them back, she doesn’t mean the same kind of love.</p><p>For Femslash Week - Day 6: Favourite Femslashy Scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Same Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘Freshmen,’ Lydia sighs. ‘Tons and tons of fresh men.’

Allison snorts. ‘You mean fresh _boys_.’

‘Some are more mature than others.’

‘You know it’s okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person.’

‘Allison,’ Lydia huffs out. ‘I love you.’

Allison’s hearts skips a beat, like it does every time Lydia says those three words. Sometimes, she wishes Lydia would stop saying them, because at some point Lydia is going to figure out that when Allison says them back, she doesn’t mean the same kind of love.

‘So if you wanna do that thing where we’re talking about me, and pretending like we’re not actually talking about you, it’s totally fine,’ Lydia continues with a little smirk.

Allison can’t help but laugh a little, and she shakes her head.

‘But I don’t want a boyfriend,’ Lydia mutters.

Again Allison’s heart skips a beat. Maybe-

‘I want a distraction.’

Lydia looks around the hallway until she’s found her target, and Allison follows her gaze to the two boys walking towards them. Well, it’s more like striding. Both boys full of confidence, with their leather jackets, and helmets in their hands.

Of course, Allison thinks. Just because Lydia doesn’t want a boyfriend, doesn’t mean she wants a _girlfriend_. She schools her expression into one of disinterest.

‘Brothers?’

‘Twins,’ Lydia smirks.

~

The day doesn’t get much better. They get attacked during English, bruised by a crazy woman, and Lydia won’t stop telling Allison her plans for getting into Aiden’s pants. When her dad tells them he’s taking them home, it’s almost a relief.

‘What’s going on?’ Lydia asks.

They’re on Allison’s bed, trying to get some homework done. It’s not going so well, Allison can’t concentrate with Lydia’s legs draped over hers. Every time Lydia moves just an inch, their skins slide over each other and Allison loses her train of thought. And it’s not like she can ask Lydia to move, because Lydia would want to know why, and then she would have to explain.

‘I just feel we should be looking into what was going on with those crows,’ Allison lies.

‘Stiles said he’d look into it,’ Lydia says dismissively.

‘Maybe we should check the bestiary.’

‘For what? We don’t actually have anything on whatever was controlling those birds.’

‘Right,’ Allison sighs. She slides of the bed, and walks to her door. ‘I’m going to get something to drink. You want anything?’

‘I’m good.’

When Allison looks at her friend, Lydia is frowning, scrutinizing her.

‘What?’

‘Is it Scott?’

‘Scott and I are fine,’ Allison assures her. ‘Awkward, but fine.’

‘You would tell me if it was something serious, right?’

‘Of course.’

It’s another lie. Allison had vowed to never lie to Lydia again, after what had happened with Jackson.

But this isn’t a live threatening lie. And maybe, if she waits long enough it won’t be a lie at all.

~

It’s when they’re studying in the library that Allison snaps.

‘Which one?’

‘The straight one, of course.’

Right, of course the straight one. They would be a set of straight people, because Lydia is into boys. Just boys. Not girls. And definitely not her best friend. Suddenly, Allison feels like she can’t breathe. Her chest constricting with the want, and the pain of knowing she can’t have. She shoves her things in her bag.

‘I need to go.’

She runs out of the library, to the nearest bathroom. Slams the door of the stall closed behind her, and leans against it. Slowly breathing in and out, Allison thinks she might get control over herself in time for Chemistry.

The door to the bathroom opens, and heels click against the floor.

‘Allison?’ Lydia calls out. ‘Don’t tell me you’re okay, because you obviously are not.’

Allison wants to bang her head against the door, or maybe punch through the door, but that would only confirm to Lydia that Allison is not okay. She flushes the toilet, and steps out of the stall.

‘I’m fine, just really had to go,’ she shrugs. She turns on the faucet to wash her hands, avoiding Lydia’s gaze.

Lydia doesn’t say anything. When Allison glances at her in the mirror, she sees Lydia looking at her with squinted eyes and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

‘You are not fine.’

‘Lyds-‘

‘Don’t _Lyds_ me.’ Lydia stalks forward, backing Allison against the wall. ‘There’s something you’re not telling me.’

Allison sighs, lets herself fall against the wall. There’s no escape now. She might as well get it over with.

‘I’m in love with you.’

‘Is that it?’ Lydia half laughs.

Allison snaps her head up, furious. She knows Lydia can be a bit callous at times, but she never expected her to be that cruel. At least not to her.

‘Seriously?’

‘I love you, too,’ Lydia shrugs, a half-smile on her lips. ‘I’m sure I’ve told you many times.’

Okay this is confusing. If Lydia’s in love wither too- ‘Then why were you looking for a “distraction”?’

‘Because I didn’t know you loved me back. At least not like that.’

‘Well, I do.’

Lydia nods and leans forward. She grabs Allison by the shoulders and pulls her down into a kiss. It’s sticky because of their lipsticks, and it’s not even really a kiss, because the moment their lips touch they both start smiling too much. It’s still one of the best kisses Allison has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
